Whipped Cream
by Legend96
Summary: Magnus and Alec enjoy the creamy side of things. Strong T rating for themes.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Magnus, not Alec, not Chairman Meow. It's all Cassandra Clare's. (And really, this is all her fault.)**

**Warning:****Strong T rating ahead. It doesn't get into too much detail, considering it ends right before what one of my friends would call "the good stuff," however, you have been warned.**

Alec Lightwood lay strewn across a warlock's couch, arms resting behind his head, legs kicked over the over. His eyes were closed, and the cool air flitering into the room nipped at his bare chest. It was silent except for the occasional rustle of Chairman Meow fittling about the rooms, whining every so often for the warlock who owned him.

It was, Alec thought, rather unfortunate Magnus was on business at the moment. Both he and the cat missed him something terrible, but Alec found he'd rather be lounging around lazily on furnature that smelled like the warlock rather than fighting things that could kill him.

And if Jace ever heard that thought, he would drag Alec out of the apartment by his ear, hand him a seraph blad, and _demand_ he kill a demon to get some level of his manliness back. The thought made the older Shadowhunter's lips turn upwards softly, and his breathing evened out, returning in a snap back the one who owned the apartment in the first place.

He dreamed for what felt like only moments and woke to find the cat resting on his chest, curled up comfortably. A loud and sudden _poof _startled the cat, and Alec found himself wishing he hadn't fallen asleep without a shirt. The scratches on his chest from the clawed cat stung slightly, and as Chairman Meow jumped away towards the opening door, Alec righted himself into a sitting position.

Magnus Bane stepped into the room with a grin that made Alec's blood chill. The glint in the warlock's eyes made Alec want to flee and wait to see what would happen next. Instead Alec only swallowed down the suspicious lump in his throat and said, "You're late."

Magnus's lips spilt into a grin that matched the glint, and Alec made sure to clench his hand where he couldn't see them, hidden behind the couch. "Yes, darling, I am aware. But you're going to love how I'll make it up to you."

Magnus jostled a bag Alec hadn't noticed before then, a bag that looked as if it had come from a rather dingy supermarket. Alec's curiousity rose, his hands relaxed slightly, and watched as Magnus placed the bag onto a table. Slowly Magnus reached into it, but before he could remove whatever rested inside, Alec burst out, "Did you pay for it?"

The warlock rolled his eyes once and gave an exhasperated grunt and nod. Then, with one fluid motion, he pulled the item from its hiding place within crackly plastic and held it out for Alec to see, the grin and glint reappearing.

Alec's eyes widened.

"No," he said, shaking his head quickly. "No, Magnus. We are not doing the whipped cream thing."

Magnus's grin turned into a pout, but Alec could see the plan formulating within his mind, could see just how he was going to revise his answer, and end up sticky with a lean naked warlock beside him in the morning...

Quietly Magnus popped the cap off the can of the whipped cream, shook it in such a way that Alec's mouth ran dry, tilted his head back, mouth open, tongue out and searching, and he sprayed the whipped cream down into his mouth.

Alec dry swallowed.

Magnus's tongue swept out over his lips, snagging any run away sweet stuff, before his mouth closed around the fluff. He let it down into his system slowly, each little motion of his throat as the muscles forced it into his stomach made Alec want to jut get up, grab Magnus, and end the game there.

Before Alec could move, Magnus strode towards him, whipped cream in hand. Without another word Alec opened his mouth, and Magnus grinned once more, letting a small amount into his boyfriend's mouth before closing his lips over Alec's.

It was the heated sort of kiss, the sort of kiss that made you long for a cushion and a private area, the sort of kiss that burned through veins and killed all oxygen providing organs and left you feeling as if you were the only person alive. The sort of kiss that was made sweet by the whipped cream, the sort of kiss that could leave you following a person when they detached themselves from you.

The sort of kiss that Alec never wanted to end, so he tried following Magnus, but the warlock pushed him back with a steady hand on his shoulder. "There's a bed for this, Alexander," he said, slightly breathless.

"And there's a perfectly good couch right here," Alec retorted, grabbing onto Magnus's arm and pulling him forward. Magnus only allowed a few seconds more the contact before pulling back, motion for Alec to open his mouth once more.

The Shadowhunter did so, letting the whipped cream land on his tongue before bringing it back to swallow it. Three seconds later and the warlock was straddling him, whipped cream can resting against his thighs. Magnus's hands were wound into Alec's hair, pushing his head back, tugging on the black strands, while Magnus worked at his throat.

Teeth raked at a sensitive spot, and Alec arched into Magnus, and just as quickly as the teeth were nibbling, Magnus pulled back. He let one hand fall from Alec's hair, towards the cream, and let one little star shaped burst of white land on the same spot he'd bitten at.

Alec jumped slightly at this, before Magnus's mouth closed in around the spot and was once again nipping and sucking. "The whipped cream really makes this so much more enjoyable," Magnus muttered, pulling back to land a searing kiss on the Shadowhunter's lips.

"If I can roll in paper and it sticks to me tomorrow I'll kill you myself," Alec mumbled around the warlock, his hands yanking roughly at his shirt. The glitterly garment was discarded in moments, leaving both of the men bare chested. Magnus scooted up Alec's lap, chuckling all the while, hands trailing down his chest towards the buckle of the younger's belt.

"I think we'll have done an excellent job of getting rid of it all before then," he said, fingers undoing the buckle quickly, and going towards the button of the jeans. Once that had been achieved Alec returned the favor, his mind hazy, and a thought occured to him.

"You've had all the fun with the whipped cream so far," he complained, taking advantage of Magnus's colorful spikes to tilt his head back and place an open mouthed kiss at the base of his jaw. A low gluttaral growl left Magnus's throat, and he twisted so that Alec was once again laying strewn across the couch.

This time, however, he had a very sexy warlock straddling him. A warlock with hand resting in a very dangerous place, another closed around the whipped cream. And even as Magnus placed the can of the cream on the floor beside them, even as he stripped the Shadowhunter bare but for the boxers that rested a little too low on his hips, even as he traced a line of whipped cream down to a blood rushed place, Alec flet himself losing what little control he had left.

As Magnus kissed down his chest, licking up the whipped cream, Alec suddenly felt as if this was the best thing Magnus had ever suggested. And maybe his change of heart had to do with where Magnus was now, and maybe it had everything to do with how Magnus was definetely going to treat him, but Alec found himself not exactly caring.

Especially not when it was his turn to let his tongue dip into the whipped cream down Magnus's own chest.

**AN: I have no shame. None. Nada. Zip. Zelch. There is not one ounce of shame in me for this, and really, why should there be? **

**When I said that this was all Cassie Clare's fault, I. Meant. It. Someone on Tumblr asked, "Who tops, Magnus or Alec?"**

**You know what this author answers?**

**"Whoever's in the mood."**

**Which pretty much confirmed they have a sex life. Which got me going on if they were the type of couple who enjoyed whipped cream. Which led to this. **

_**All. Cassie. Clare's. Fault.**_

__**Also don't ask me where Chairman Meow went. I like to think he knows when to hide in a spare room or something like that.**

**Enjoy~ **


End file.
